emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emperor's New School Official Site
The Emperor's New School Official Site used to be found in the Disney Channel website. It had polls, videos, pictures, and online games, everything on The Emperor's New School. Sections Home The home page has links to the schedule and games. It has also a poll and a theme song player. It has a dark red customized background, and a panel with messages for the characters. Games & Activities Da Llama Dilemma :Main Article: Da Llama Dilemma The player controls Kuzco. This game's goal is to throw potion bottles on the llamas, that were turned into demon llamas by Yzma. Kuzco's Quest for Gold :Main Article: Kuzco's Quest for Gold The player controls Kuzco. This game's goal is to complete a number of athletic events and earn a trophie for each sport. The Emperor's Runaway Cart :Main Article: The Emperor's Runaway Cart The player controls Kuzco. This game's goal is to go through Yzma's lab coaster avoiding obstacles and earning points. Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man :Main Article: Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man The player controls Kuzco as a frog. This game's goal is to jump over shelves releasing other frogs and getting some bonuses. The Emperor's Mad Dash :Main Article: The Emperor's Mad Dash The player controls Kuzco as random animals. This game's goal is to beat Kronk in a race turning into different animals. What's the new scoop on you? :Main Article: What's the new scoop on you? The player takes a quiz with ten questions and different answer options. You may be similar to Kuzco, Kronk, Malina or Yzma. E-Mail In the site, there is an e-mail section where you can send messages to a character. When clicking a character, it opens a window where you type your name, age and state, and then your message. It can appear in the message panel of the site, or eventually in the Disney Channel programmation. Each character has a message-sending quote. Kuzco's is "E-mail ME-ME-ME Kuzco, you know you want to!", Kronk's is "Have any good recipes? I'd love to hear them!", Yzma's is "Help me make a potion or give me some hints, e-mail me now!", Malina's is "Give ma an E-M-A-I-L-M-E, what's that spell? E-mail me!", and Pacha's is "What's on your mind? Tell me I'm here to help.". Photos There is an image gallery in the site. The section keeps a total of 20 images in small scale. Image:Photo1.png Image:Photo2.png Image:Photo3.png Image:Photo4.png Image:Photo5.png Image:Photo6.png Image:Photo7.png Image:Photo8.png Image:Photo9.png Image:Photo10.png Image:Photo11.png Image:Photo12.png Image:Photo13.png Image:Photo14.png Image:Photo15.png Image:Photo16.png Image:Photo17.png Image:Photo18.png Image:Photo19.png Image:Photo20.png Videos There also videos. The only way to get in this page is clicking a link on the sidebar. The first video, named "Get to know Kuzco!", shows a scene from Rabbit Face where Kuzco is in a exercise routine planned by Pacha's family. The second, named "Kronk tries to give Kuzco a potion", shows another scene from Rabbit Face where Kronk tries to give Kuzco the potion that should turn him into a turtle. Downloads The site offers free downloads of wallpapers and messenger icons, featuring Kuzco, Yzma, Kronk, Malina and Pacha. Image:Icon1.gif Image:Icon2.gif Image:Icon3.gif Image:Icon4.gif Image:Wallpaper1.png Image:Wallpaper2.png Image:Icon5.jpg Image:Icon6.jpg Image:Icon7.jpg Image:Icon8.jpg Image:Icon9.jpg Image:Icon10.jpg Image:Icon11.jpg Category:Media